1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar reflectors and, more particularly, to an active solar reflector having angled mirrors of progressively increasing heights rotatably mounted to track the sun and continuously reflect as much impinging solar radiation as possible during the early and late hours of the day.
2. Description of Related Art
Interior rooms and other spaces within buildings have been naturally lighted through use of transparent or translucent roof mounted skylights or domes. These domes permit solar radiation to be transmitted directly through a shaft into the space of interest. During a time period after sunrise and during a similar period before sunset, the angle of inclination of the sun is relatively low and little light shines through the dome into the space to be lighted. At noon, the sun is at its highest point and solar radiation through the dome is at a maximum. As a result, the amount of light contributing to lighting of the space of interest is represented by a bell-shaped curve having an ordinate in time and an abscissa in light radiation. Such extensive differences of natural light during the day continually alters the color perception within the space of interest to a significant degree. To maintain an adequate level of light necessary, artificial light must be used during a significant part of the day and may be left on all day due to inattention or laziness resulting in unnecessary consumption of energy and added expense.